There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: There are worse things they could have done, like cheating.


_There Are Worse Things I Could Do_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._

_A/N: this randomly came to me this morning. I don't own Bailey, Riley, Jayden or Ajay Marie. I only own Ajay and Joey. This is set after Chris and Ashton get married._

Chris woke up in the guest room at Petey and Bailey's house, Ashton was out of the bed and in with Petey, Riley, Joey and the twins. He had to literally drag his wife away from the babies last night, he reminded her that they were having their own in 8 months time. He smiled at that, they were having a baby, they had just got off their honeymoon. Things were prefect.

Standing up he headed towards the bathroom, he twisted the door open. "WHOA!" he stated. Bailey was in there changing. "GET OUT CHRIS!" She shouted. Chris stared for another minute before he shut the door and stood in the hallway. Thousands of thoughts were going though his head from anything from her legs being wrapped around his waist to running his tongue down her stomach and around her breasts. Stop it Chris, you are a married man and one of your best friends. Chris scowled himself as Petey walked up the stairs and towards him.

"You okay man?" he asked. "F-Fine. I am fine" "Ajay is downstairs, Riley and Joey are watching cartoons.' Petey said. Chris nodded his head and walked down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway, of the room. He could see the little blonde head of his son and the dark hair of his niece. Ashton was sitting in the arm chair feeding one of the twins, while the other was in the swing. "Daddy, I don't want Mommy to have a baby. All they do is cry." Joey said as he toddled towards Chris. Chris laughed as he picked up the toddler and walked over to where Ajay was sitting. He leaned down and kissed her.

What's wrong?" she asked causing him to sigh. "I walked in on Bailey naked.' Ashton looked up at him, "Really?' "Yeah, you aren't mad?" he asked. "Nah, Alex tried to get into the shower with me remember?" Ashton answered. Chris looked at his wife like she was crazy. "I am not even going to go into the time when Johnny Devine saw me naked too.' "WHAT!' Chris shouted, he looked down at her she was giggling. " I am playing babe. You better hope Petey doesn't kick your ass for walking in on his wife naked." Ashton teased her husband before she stood up rocking the infant in her arms.

Petey walked into the living room and looked at Ashton who was trying to keep her giggles in check as she rocked Baby Ajay in her arms. Joey and Riley were looking between them amused. "What is so funny Tink?" "Nothing Pan." Ashton giggled. Bailey walked into the room and took Ajay from her. "So I see your husband told you that he walked in on me naked." Bailey said as Ashton started giggling even harder. "It's not funny Ajay." Chris stated sitting on the couch causing Joey to crawl up on his lap. 'Daddy we go home now?" he asked snuggling into him. "When your mom is ready to go we will leave." Chris answered. "I am ready." Ashton said. Personally the blonde hadn't been at their home since New Years Day, she was ready to go home.

Chris had busied himself in not thinking of how good Bailey looked by helping Ajay with the laundry and cleaning up the house. "Ashton please sit down, I am begging you." Chris begged his wife who sighed and sat down, "You are going to take Ducky's word seriously aren't you?' "Yes I am." Chris answered, Ducky had told Ashton at her appointment that he wanted her to take her very easy while she was pregnant especially after her miscarriage back in September.

Ashton wondered what was going on in Chris' head, he was being very inventive with her. He even carried her down the hallway to their room that night after he put Joey to bed. "Babe, what's wrong?" Ashton asked. "Nothing don't worry about it." Chris answered laying on the bed next to her. "Are you freaked out that you saw Bay naked?" Ashton asked. Chris shook his head no and turned off the lights faking sleep, so she would drop the subject.

A couple of hours later, Chris woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around his room, his heart pounding against his chest wildly. He just had the most vivid dream he has ever had since before he started dating Ajay. Everything in the dream felt real. Every kiss he placed on Bailey's body, every tremor of her body, every thrust he did, every moan out of Bay's mouth. His eyes finally landed on Ashton who sleeping soundly next him, he sighed it was just a dream.

"Baby?" his wife's voice asked sleepily, "What's wrong?" "Go back to sleep babe, nothing is wrong." "Chris, you are sweating and you are breathing like you just ran a marathon, tell me what's wrong." Ashton stated turning on the lamp. Chris looked at her, knowing that she was awake she wasn't going to drop it. "I had umm a sex dream about Bailey." "WHAT!" Ashton shouted throwing the blankets off of her and standing up.

"Babe calm down!" "Calm down! Calm down! You just told me you had a fucking sex dream about my best friend." Chris stood up and walked over to her and put his arms around and held her into his chest. "Stop it Ajay. I love you, you are my wife. There are whole a lot of things I could have done that is worse then having a sex dream about Bailey." Chris said, "I could have went out and slept with Taylor again." he felt Ashton relax in his arms and lean against his chest.

"I guess, I shouldn't be pissed. I guess now is a good time to tell I had a sex dream about Daniels." "WHAT! WHEN!' "Um the night before we went to that commercial." Ashton answered before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him, "You said it yourself there are worse things I could do, I didn't actually sleep with him. Only dreamt it. And if you remember correctly, we had amazing sex after I woke you remember." Chris smirked and kissed her again. "But you do know, I am going to tell Bay and Petey about it right?"

A/N: There is going to be another part of it...


End file.
